


you're my end and my beginning

by spacexkitten



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava is the Softest, F/F, Fireworks, Kissing, New Year's Kiss, and so in love, very soft and short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacexkitten/pseuds/spacexkitten
Summary: ‘Got your New Year’s kiss?’ she asks with a shy smile.Ava shakes her head in negation. 'Did you?'To her surprise, she also shakes her head negatively. ‘Now don't call me superstitious,' Sara purrs, 'but we probably shouldn’t leave it that way.'





	you're my end and my beginning

Sparks of fire are dancing around in the cold air, but it is nowhere as graceful as Sara’s hopping around the bonfire. Ava furrows her brows as she almost chokes on her champagne watching the captain be all giddy.

With the back of her hand, she wipes some of the champagne that’s spilt on the corner of her lip. Next time she lifts her gaze, Sara's coming towards her.

‘Hey, happy new year,’ Sara delivers with a smile, although they've already said that minutes ago after the long-awaited countdown. 

‘Happy new year.' 

The captain comes to lean against the table Ava's back is against. ‘Got your New Year’s kiss?’ she asks with a shy smile.

Ava shakes her head in negation; the person that happened to be next to her at the turn of the year was Nate, whom she'd rejected with a 'nah, I'm good,' when he awkwardly pointed at her. 'Did you?' 

To her surprise, she also shakes her head negatively. ‘Now don't call me superstitious,' Sara purrs, and rubs her shoulder against Ava’s, 'but we probably shouldn’t leave it that way.' 

Ava’s eyes widen at the realization and she turns to face Sara. A soft chuckle leaves her lips, before her arms drop to the side. 

Sara's eyes follow the movement of Ava's hands as she tugs at the captain's leather jacket and leans in. Ava is guarded, nervous even. Soon as their lips brush, though, she relaxes into the kiss and relishes the feeling. 

Sara tastes like champagne, heaven, and— _home._ In the back of her mind, Ava agrees that she’s found her new favorite taste; absently, she smiles into the kiss.

To her dismay, the kiss is cut short when deafening pops pierce the invisible dome that separates the two from the crowd.

Fireworks burst successively amongst tiny, bright stars. Two heads turn to the spectacle, but Ava finds that Sara watching the fireworks is worthier of her attention; she falls for how her face lights up with each colorful pop in the sky; how she flinches when another firework bursts—

Ava feels cold fingers caress the back of her hand before sliding to the inside of her palm and intertwining with hers. Upon brushing her thumb across Sara’s hand, Ava decides that the captain’s hand is a tad too cold; instinctively, she takes her hand in hers and puts both in the pocket of her coat.

All of a sudden, Ava feels warmth pool in her core when Sara leans closer, resting her head against Ava’s shoulder. Ava lets a breath she’s been holding—sure she could _just_ watch the fireworks.

Seconds later, she turns her head to leave a kiss on the captain’s forehead.

Ava’s mind goes through all the things she could’ve done wrong when Sara lifts her head off her shoulder. Before she can compromise the loss, Sara wraps her arms around Ava’s waist and rests her forehead against hers.

Ava just wishes Sara doesn’t become aware of how fast her heart is racing at the proximity of the captain. She watches as their hot breaths come out visible due to the low temperatures.

Craving the warmth Sara's lips on hers offered her moments earlier, Ava leans in, her nose bumping against the captain’s. The both have a split of a second to chuckle it off before they lock lips.

It is right now and here—in a country in the European continent—far from where she’s lived her life, in Sara Lance, that Ava feels like she’s found a home.


End file.
